Content-centric networking (CCN) efficiently distributes information in a network using existing infrastructure to improve traffic speed in data transmission. Specifically, in CCN, a client “interest” message includes a request for data and the networking system relies on a dynamically created state along a path to route data back to a client. The data is transmitted based on the type of content instead of geographic location and the client identifying information need not be publicly routable because the data transmitted does not need to contain a source address, thus preventing adversaries within the network from identifying the client based on the interest. However, interactive applications such as voice over IP (VoIP) require two-way communication between a server and the client, where the server typically retrieves information from the client by issuing an interest towards the client to retrieve information. Current techniques require that this interest be routed by name towards the client, thus exposing the identity of the client within the network.